


the fires of desire in the tundra of our skin

by domeric_bolton



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Theon, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domeric_bolton/pseuds/domeric_bolton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theon's pretty sure that the notion of having a threesome with his boyfriend and his half brother had seemed like a good idea at the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the fires of desire in the tundra of our skin

**Author's Note:**

> this is partially due to needing to practice writing actual porn but mostly because no one seems to write bottom!theon. it's literally canon, guys.
> 
> with that being said, i am so terribly sorry for this sinful mess.

Theon's pretty sure that the notion of having a threesome with his boyfriend and his half brother had seemed like a good idea at the time. Now that he's lying on Robb's bed with only his boxers on, he can't believe that he ever thought that getting fucked by Robb Stark and Jon Snow was anything close to sane.

"For god's sake, please take off your fucking clothes," he snaps wearily at the two of them, both fully dressed and shifting nervously at the foot of the bed. 

"Um," Jon retorts blankly, not moving. He tugs at his shirt and glances at Robb, who's cagily staring from Theon to Jon to Theon's half-hard cock. 

"Drowned _god_ ," hisses Theon.

It had taken four days and two six-packs to even get Robb and Jon warm to the idea of a threesome, and god had that been the worst conversation in Theon Greyjoy's entire life. He's had a lot of filthy fucked-up fantasies about having the two of them fuck him, but usually when Theon was jerking off to them, none of his dreams involved the awkward pre-sex period where neither will get undressed.

"Okay," Robb declares, like he's trying to psych himself up for something. "Okay. Jon, let's go."

He sounds absolutely fucking ridiculous, egging his brother on while pulling his shirt off, but Theon doesn't complain. At least they're making progress.

"We have everything, right?" interjects Jon as he slowly undoes his belt buckle. 

"Condoms and lube are in the drawer, Snow, now take off your goddamn pants and get over here, okay?"

He does. Ever since Ygritte moved away he clearly hasn't been getting some very often, and Theon likes the desperation in Jon's clumsy dash to the bed. He and Jon have messed around a few times, before Theon and Robb actually got _together_ together, and Theon remembers it being nice even though Jon had a huge crush on Ygritte at the time and he himself was stupidly in love with Robb. They're good friends, him and Jon, mostly due to the both of them being pariahs in the Stark household. Theon ruffles Jon's hair when he makes it to the bed.

This leaves Robb standing with his pants off and gripping the bed rail with very wide eyes as he takes in the sight of Theon and Jon sprawled across the bed. (Well, Theon's kind of stretched out across the sheets and Jon's crosslegged next to his thigh, but.)

Because Robb's kind of bad at having sex with people. He isn't bad in bed, not at all, he's just bad at the emotions and feelings he gets before and after sex. He's Theon's best friend so Theon knows every weird detail about Robb's sex life: paying Wylla Manderly five dollars to touch her breasts in sixth grade, buying a gay porn magazine in eighth grade and burning it later in shame, losing his virginity to Jeyne Westerling in tenth grade and being so undereducated in sex ed that he thought he'd impregnated her. Even when he fucks Theon he gets nervous, worried that he's going to slow or too rough or he isn't paying enough attention, and sometimes Theon has to calm him down while Robb's dick is still up his ass.

Theon blames Mrs. Stark, honestly, her and her seven gods that hate stuff like sex and abortion and having fun. Although she was nice enough when Robb thought he got Jeyne pregnant, so maybe it's Mr. Stark's fault. Goddamn Northerners, all of them.

"Robb, come on," wheedles Theon, and bats his eyelashes. "Wanna feel you inside me, baby, come on."

Robb turns red and shifts again, brushing a hand over the front of his pants to hide hs hard-on. "Shut up," Jon admonishes.

"Hey, it's okay, isn't it?" Theon grins and tugs at the waistband of his boxers, trying to make eye contact with Robb, who looks like he wants to die- either of embarrassment or arousal, Theon can't tell. "He likes it when I talk dirty. Don't you?"

"You're a mouthy fucking bottom," Robb says faintly, and shakes his head. 

"You fuckin' love it. Me and my dirty mouth."

"You guys are disgusting," mutters Jon.

Theon bares his teeth in a smile. "Disgusting? Jon Snow is calling us disgusting? Robb, can you believe it?"

"Lay off," says Robb as he shakes his head again, but he's smiling now, ruefully.

"Jon Snow, you of all people have no right-" Jon lunges and gets halfway on top of Theon, tickling him until Theon can barely speak through laughing- "no right to criticize _my_ mouth-"

"Shut upppp," yells Jon, looking honestly embarrassed. 

Because everyone at school's heard the rumors about him from Ygritte- no, not the _Jon Snow doesn't know where to put it_ rumor, the one about him giving great head that she spread shortly for leaving. Now, Theon would definitely have adapted to that rumor, but Jon must have acquired some of his adopted mother's repressed bullshit due to the constant denying that anything happened with Ygritte. (Well. Theon's pretty sure that Jon's hooked up with Satin Flowers as a result of the cunnilingus rumor, but Theon had seen that one coming for ages. It was _Satin_ , after all.)

Theon kicks Jon off him and rolls onto his stomach. They've spread towels over the mattress to keep clean, and the rough fabric scrapes gently against his skin. "You oughta put that mouth to good use. I mean, if you're as good as your friend says."

"Satin's a liar," Jon blurts. Even though Theon didn't need to specify which friend.

Theon ignores Jon and turns his head to face Robb. He's been _together_ together with Robb for a few months and by now Theon knows what he likes: following orders up until he feels comfortable, and then trying to give orders himself.

(And he likes it when Theon's whining and begging and pleading, flat on his back, usually with Robb's fingers up his ass, but they'll get to that later.)

"Come on," Theon repeats, and damn him, Robb sways closer to him but doesn't take a full step. "At least come sit, dude."

"You should-" starts Robb, and his voice breaks. "Jon."

Jon looks up with his big puppy-eyes, palming himself through his briefs.

"You should eat him out," Robb says to his brother, so quickly that Theon can barely hear him. "Get him- get Theon ready for me."

Fuck, that's hot. Robb is bright red, like he can't believe he had the audacity to suggest it, and Jon's gaze is again flickering from Theon to Robb to Theon's ass. "Yeah," Theon says without really realizing it, "yeah, shit."

"I, um," Jon says warily, but he licks his lips reflexively and Theon shoots him a shit-eating grin. (Ha.) "Okay. Sure."

Theon pulls his underwear off and helps Jon out of his, and then the two of them are crouched on the towel-covered bed with their cocks sticking out. He can't stop grinning like an idiot. "So. How do you want me, Snow? On my back, or my stomach?"

"Um," says Jon eloquently.

"You should put him on his hands and knees," suggests Robb in that barely audible voice. "He likes that."

He does like that. 

So Theon lowers himself onto the mattress, pressing his face into the scratchy towel's fabric- not _submissively,_ because Theon hates that word, but carefully.

"Um," repeats Jon from behind Theon, "um, yeah." 

"Come on, Snow," mumbles Theon into the towel, "Get to it. I don't wanna fall asleep _face down, ass up_."

"Robb, will you please put your dick down your boyfriend's throat to shut him the fuck up," snaps Jon, and Theon twists his head to watch Robb's pupils dilate. 

"You wanna do that?" Theon asks. He feels his heart beat in his chest, tempo accelerando. "Fuck, Robb. Let me blow you. Come here and shut me up, baby."

Robb makes a quiet choked-off noise, one hand clenching the lube bottle, and carefully begins stripping off his pants and boxers with the other hand. He licks his lips and manages, "Theon-"

By then, Jon's gotten his mouth on Theon, nails biting a little into his inner thigh, and Theon sucks in a sharp breath that drowns Robb out. "Oh my _god_ , Snow.” It appears that Ygritte hadn't been lying about what he could do with his tongue.

"Robb, fuck," Theon continues, voice a little slurred as Jon shoves his tongue in the cleft between his legs, "you can jerk off, if you don't wanna fuck my throat, you can jerk off on my face." Robb's naked now, easing himself onto his bed, and his flushed cock is level with Theon's face.

"Oh gods," murmurs Robb, and he begins stroking himself as if he doesn't even notice it. He's so pretty like this, the red in his cheeks making his eyes look huge and blue and a little needy, almost innocent. Even when he's jerking off. 

"Nice view?" Theon smiles up at him, and Robb tilts his head downward and kisses him.

Theon opens his mouth, rolling his hips against the rough fabric, and feels himself whine into Robb's mouth as Jon curls his tongue inside him. Robb doesn't move his head at the noise, just bites down onto Theon's lower lip. "You're so noisy," Robb observes weakly against Theon's mouth. "Do you ever shut up, Greyjoy?"

"I'd shut up if- _ahh_ \- you fucked my mouth," offers Theon, ignoring Jon's snort of amusement from behind him. He's wet and worked open and kind of desperate, still rolling his hips into the mattress, trying to find purchase. "You know you want to, baby, come on."

Robb pauses, his cock only a few inches from Theon's open mouth, and says, "No. I think Jon can do that for you. Can't fuck you if I come in your mouth like you like."

Jon mutters something against Theon's skin, sounding suspiciously like, _ew._ Which is pretty damn hypocritical, seeing as he's the one with his tongue up Theon's ass.

"Come on then," Theon groans, grinding back on Jon's face, "do it, come on, please, before Snow puts me to sleep-" 

Jon bites the cleft between Theon's leg and buttock, which is both extremely childish and a little arousing. "I'm done here. _You're welcome,_ " he says spitefully, and Theon can hear the mattress springs creak as Jon gets off the bed. Jon stretches as he comes around the bed until he's face to face with Theon, his mouth wet and red.

Robb, cheeks still scarlet and hand still on his cock, smiles shakily at his brother as he climbs onto the back of the bed. The condom wrapper crinkles loudly in his trembling hand. "You should-"

"I got it," replies Jon gently, or as gently as a guy can with one hand jerking himself off can reply. He crouches down in front of Theon and says in a markedly less gentle voice, "I swear to all of the gods, if you do _that thing_ again-"

"That was _one time_ , and we were fourteen," yells Theon, "and it was a joke anyways. You thought it was hilarious."

"He picked up my dick and pretended it was an airplane that he had to put in his mouth," Jon explains flatly to Robb, who has paused behind Theon. "Like when your mom spoon feeds Rickon. He made little noises."

"You're going to mention Rickon when you're naked?"

"I don't- I don't want to know, okay." Robb sighs as he spreads his hands over Theon, his back and thighs and ass, almost possessively. Theon backs up into his touch, letting Robb land light kisses onto the curve of his spine. It's so good, being given these casual careful loving touches by someone that Theon really does like instead of some guy in the locker room or girl at a party. Having someone like Robb love him- it's like getting a full sit-down meal after years of table scraps.

"Fuck me, lover boy, come on," Theon mumbles, nosing at Jon's cock as Robb inhales sharply. His cock is up against the curve of Theon's ass, rubbing at his hole slowly, but it isn't enough, and he whines again, "Come on, I want you inside me, baby, please."

"Gods, shut up," Jon replies, and he pushes his cock into Theon's mouth at the same time that Robb finishes lubing up and pushes his cock into his ass. Theon makes a muffled noise of pleasure around Jon's cock, letting Robb squeeze his hips and thrust again, hearing the soft slap of Robb's flesh on his.

Now, Theon and Jon have never fucked, exactly, but they've messed around with hands and mouths for long enough that Theon knows what he likes: sloppy, wet, obscene. Theon fits as much of Jon's cock into his mouth as he can, then hums and gets it really wet with his mouth, fingers digging in to the curve of Jon's ass. "Fuck," he hears Jon whisper, almost reverently, and Theon holds back a grin. "Oh, fuck, you slut-"

"Don't call him that," murmurs Robb, his nails digging into Theon's sides, the pain a sweet burn. He thrusts a little harder into Theon and says, "Only I get to call him that."

"You're gay," Theon observes around Jon's cock, and Jon rolls his eyes and chokes him a little. That's pretty hot too, Theon's throat muscles fluttering around Jon's cock as Jon carefully fucks his throat. Theon breathes in through his nose and tries to relax his mouth as he bobs his head forwards, nearly bumping Jon's stomach with his head. Jon exhales shallowly and twists one hand in Theon's long black hair.

"Don't- fuck- don't pull his hair too hard," commands Robb. "He's got a sensitive scalp."

"Thanks," says Theon, except the word comes out muffled and choked-off. He's kind of drooling around Jon's cock, eyes at half-mast, and Theon doesn't even want to imagine what he looks like. The word "debauched" comes to his mind. Theon doesn't mind.

Jon's thrusting a little faster into his mouth, and Theon closes his eyes, keeps his throat muscles relaxed. He's so caught up in trying to please Jon that he doesn't have enough concentration to fully appreciate Robb behind him, who's grunting a little and breathing sharply as he jerks into Theon. His cock sparks up against Theon's prostate and he moans uncontrollably with his mouth around Jon. "You okay?" Robb asks gently, stroking Theon's back with the hand that isn't gripping his hip.

There's a lot of things that Theon wants to say, mainly _don't stop you feel so good_ or the more eloquent _you shouldn't have to worry so much about me when you're fucking me, I know you think you have to stress about me because of who I used to be when we met but you don't_ , but all he says to Robb when he opens his mouth is, "Just- just fucking jerk me off, okay-"

He can't see Robb, but he feels the hand on his back return to his hip. Robb's still thrusting into him methodically, slower than Jon because he likes to take his time, and he says, "Not yet" after a long pause. 

"Fuck, Robb-"

"I wanna see if he can come untouched," says Robb in a low, almost excited voice to Jon. "He's done it before."

_Shit,_ Theon thinks. This means two things: it's going to feel really, really good when he comes, but it's also going to mean serious orgasm anticipation, and Theon's already a mess. His hair is sweaty and his skin has probably been rubbed raw by the towel, and he's officially drooling now. 

Jon has one fist in Theon's long hair, Robb's previous statement be damned, and he's jerking Theon's head further down his cock. Theon bobs his head and swallows a little more of Jon, his nose almost buried in Jon's pubic hair, and gets rewarded with a moan. Jon pushes into his mouth and says, his voice high and tight and urgent, "Robb, I'm gonna-"

"Hang on," whispers Robb, and Theon can't see his face but he knows exactly what Robb's going to say. His cock twitches when he looks up and sees Jon's face, sharply understanding, and then Jon pulls out of his mouth and starts jerking off.

"Oh g-" is all Theon can say before Jon's face scrunches up and he comes on Theon's face with a sharp inhale, splattering from the bridge of his nose down to his mouth. He flinches reflexively, and feels Robb shudder behind him.

"Oh _gods_ ," echoes Robb. "Theon, gods, you're so, oh-"

His voice is getting desperate now and Theon arches into him, feeling the sweet burn of Robb inside him, and milks it. Theon twists his sore body towards Robb as best as he can from this angle and glances coquettishly at his boyfriend. His eyelashes are coated in come, but he still flutters them.

"Come on, baby, come for me, come on Robb," he breathes. Theon's cock is so neglected and swollen that it hurts, and he feels so full of Robb that he wants to cry.

Looking up at him, he can see how Robb's face is flushed and sweet and terrified. Slowly, agonizingly, Theon licks some of Jon's come off the corner of his mouth. 

That's all he needs, apparently, because suddenly Robb comes with a groan, catching himself just in time to pull out of Theon and rip off the condom, coming on the backs of Theon's thighs. Feeling Robb's release is almost enough to tip him over the edge, but Theon isn't there yet- he has to reach between his legs and stroke his cock once, twice, before coming in stripes on the worn towel.

"I win," Theon says weakly, pointlessly, and flops back onto the bed. Robb pulls him closer, despite the gross mix of sweat and come on his skin, and presses a kiss onto his shoulder.

"Love you," says Robb tiredly, his voice soft and lovely.

"Whatever," Theon mutters, but isn't above kissing Robb's sweaty forehead and mumbling _you too_ against his head.

"You guys suck," whines Jon, but folds himself against Robb's other side, tucking his face between Robb's arm and chest.

The three of them stay in that position for a long time, half-asleep and sated, until Robb persuades them to get into the showers and clean off. Theon races Jon to the bathroom, both of them naked, and all he can think of is how light he feels inside, like someone's tied a balloon to his heart. 

He sleeps well that night, one hand curled into Robb's as Jon snores softly into his chest, and Theon feels safe.

**Author's Note:**

> wanna discuss bottom!theon with me? wanna kinkshame me for this? wanna literally murder me because that was so poorly written?
> 
> catch me on tumblr at @domericbolton. i'm good with any of the above.


End file.
